1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional barge, and more particularly to a sectional barge for use in transportation of equipment and supplies to waterfront sites.
2. Related Art
In the past it has been difficult to provide construction equipment and related supplies, including septic related equipment and supplies, etc., to sites at or near waterfronts, including island and lakefront sites, because of the difficulties associated with accessing such sites. Such sites include those islands and waterfront communities which are not easily accessible by large industrial size vehicles that conventionally transport construction equipment and supplies.
One way of reaching waterfront sites is to use small vehicles that can the traverse narrow, sometimes unpaved, curved roads and right of ways leading to these sites. However, even small vehicles cannot gain access to island sites. In the past, these island sites have been accessed typically during the winter months when ice has frozen to create a bridge over which heavy construction equipment such as a bulldozer may be transported. Typically the equipment is positioned on the bank of the water, put into drive gear by an operator, who leaves the vehicle and allows it to traverse the ice unmanned. The operator can traverse the ice alongside the vehicle or in front of the vehicle. However, due to the weight of the vehicle there is the danger of the ice cracking and the vehicle sinking. This method is also dangerous because it relies on the operator re-entering the vehicle once the vehicle reaches the island.
Boats have also been used in the past to bring equipment and supplies to island or waterfront construction sites. Boats such as pontoons with a generally flat surface have been used to transport equipment and supplies to water accessible sites, but the size of such boats makes it difficult to launch them or navigate them into the smaller launch areas typical of island or waterfront construction sites.
Barges are a known way to transport construction supplies on waters. Sectional sea barges have long been used for such purposes. Such barges are moved by external vehicles such as a tug boats and the like. In the past, an unsuccessful attempt by the present inventor was made to use a modified sectional sea barge to deliver construction equipment and supplies to a waterfront site. The barge was modified by attaching a motor to the barge so it could be self-propelled. However, due to the square hull configuration of the barge, it did not operate well, and at times, the barge had to be pushed in order to begin a course of movement.
One particular problem for island and waterfront communities is the disposal of waste. Septic field construction is limited in view of the difficulty of accessing the site with the proper equipment and materials. In some island communities, septic tanks comprise 55 gallon containers that must be pumped regularly. Clearly, with such septic systems, failures are common and run off occurs regularly. Unfortunately, on such sites these are particularly vexing issues because of their proximity to the water.
Accordingly, what it needed, but has not heretofore been provided, is a sectional barge that is self-propelled and sized to be delivered to waterfront locations by vehicles of a standard size (not wide-load), which barge can be assembled, loaded and self-propelled to a location where construction equipment and supplies are to be transported. Additionally, what is needed, but has not heretofore been provided, is a method and apparatus for enabling the installation of standard and accepted septic fields on island and waterfront properties. Further, what is needed is a method and apparatus for pumping septic systems located on waterfront properties, and removing and disposing of pumped waste.